


I am a Snake Tamer

by BlackDragonGod



Series: WIP Ideas I get randomly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Despair, Destruction, Not Dark, Shotgun!Harry Potter, Transformation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonGod/pseuds/BlackDragonGod
Summary: Harry didn't know how this happened. He only wanted freedom but somehow he ended in the military used to defend people from any enemy. And he isn't human anymore?





	I am a Snake Tamer

Harry had enough.

Enough of all the commands.

Enough of being treated like a slave.

Enough was enough.

So once Uncle Vernon was out of the house, Aunt Petunia was visiting some neighbors and Dudley was over at some friends house, he opened the front door and took of running.

It didn’t matter where he would end up, but at least he would have some choice as to where he would like to live.

He ran down the street, took a right turn to the main street and just kept going.

He felt free for the first time of his life.

No more cupboards under the stairs. No more beatings.

The “Freak” was finally getting a taste of the wide world.

Lost in thoughts he didn’t notice the car that had turned and was about to collide with him.

Hearing the screech of tires, Harry jumped from shock back away from the path of the car.

This shock was so great that a little repressed magical part of his, jumped to the front in an act of self-defense. White light enveloped him.

His eyes centered into tunnel vision as he became smaller, lighter and slimmer.

So when the driver of the car got out of the car, the small child that he almost ran over was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around, he couldn’t hear any steps or rapid breathing from anywhere. Then a bright glint in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

It so happens that this man was an ex-military that had actively been on the battle field and recognized the glint of a gun from meters away.

Instantly he was on the defensive.

Who could have a gun in this part of the city?

So he crept closer. And closer. And noticed the shotgun laying on the ground.

Looking closer he could see it was a New Tamer Shotgun or “Snake Tamer”.

Once again he looked around.

Who would leave an easily handled shotgun like this in the middle of the street, where any child could get its hands on it?

So he took it in his hands and inspected it.

The shotgun seamed new and was fully loaded. No cracks or dents on sight.

He sighed. 

Lets take it somewhere safer and see what to do with it.

Meanwhile Harry was having an identity crisis.

What had happened?

He didn’t feel human anymore.

Everything was getting so confusing.

What was the man doing? How could he get out of it?

So many thought swirled around in his head, that his brain just shut down.

He simply fainted of shock.

So Harry didn’t notice how he was dismantled for storage. How he was shove into the shoe compartment and how he was “kidnapped” never to be seen again in these parts of England.

Once Rafael ( the ex-military man, because he really needs a name) came home, he took apart the shotgun for closer inspection.

Everything seemed to be alright. No missing or broken parts. It was a regular New Tamer Shotgun ready to be used.

Rafael was a simple man, he was ex-military and he already had a gun to protect his house. A second gun wouldn’t be amiss but not really necessary.

Who more would need a shotgun?

Perhaps he should donated it to the military. If it was possible he would be happy.

After a short internet search, he decided to donated it to the military at the indicated place the next day.

And lets not forget about Harry. He wasn’t aware of his immediate future ( lets hope he somehow gets out). And on top of that he still hadn’t woken up.

What would happened to poor Harry now?

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't shake of this idea. And the shotgun comes from here: https://www.defensivecarry.com/forum/defensive-rifles-shotgun-discussion/181467-new-tamer-shotgun.html


End file.
